


Maybe

by toomanyfandoms123



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandoms123/pseuds/toomanyfandoms123
Summary: Maybe she did love him all these years...(It's a small ficlet)





	

Persephone didn't hate her husband despite what her mother insisted. Sure, Hades did kidnap her and hold her captive, but he did love her. Besides, being married to someone for 3000 years makes you soft for that person. She did find him annoying and gloomy, but he was a softie inside despite the dark exterior. His awesome cooking skills helped the matter too. Sure, she had her problems with him, who doesn't? Married couples are meant to bicker and argue. That's what makes life interesting. Maybe she loved him for his everlasting love for her. Maybe she would stay an extra month this year with him. Just Maybe…

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it is short. But please review :) It's my first fanfiction :P


End file.
